


Welcome

by sn0wghost



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Other, Poly, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, polybusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty stumbles into something, headfirst and headstrong<br/>DRABBLE.<br/>(I'm better at actual writing rather than summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

It wasn’t the first time that Abby had fallen asleep with her head in the lap of one girl, and hands tangled in the hair of another. The late nights, especially Holtzmann’s ridiculous energy that kept them up until the birds were calling in the new day, the caffeine crashes, and those ‘I just need five minutes’ moments where they’d wake up in a haze of ‘What Year Is It?’

The other night, five level three vapours had given them the run around. Fatigue was impacting the trio, but none of them would admit it. A current of distraction was also attributing to their clumsiness, their stuttering, mumbling, coffee poured onto the worktop rather than into the mugs.

Abby and Erin dated in college, naturally. The only two who liked each other, some drunken kisses, some wasted confessions, those confessions ushered again over black coffee in whispered tones. It was wild, intense, but somehow contained in the same world that they confined all passion of the paranormal, with just as much ferocity. Until it reached the brim, overflowed; Erin’s family finding out in the worst way. Even now, Abby’s cheeks burned red, hands clutched, gasping breath, anger, hot and searing, when she recalled the last night she was able to spend with her childhood sweetheart, as children.

Then sweet, unassuming, off the rails until it came to love, wonderful, rain on a too-hot day, Holtzmann swanned into her life. It came to a point that Abby didn’t remember what life was like without her companion. The first kiss, the first dance at the bar as a couple, the first night shared and tears swiped at hastily. It wasn’t pure, it was rough and weird and wired, and Abby was in love. Again. Again again and again. For Erin to come back, now, at first, was a smack in the face.

Until she became comfortable with them both. No one was officially anyone’s anything, but it was nice. Sometimes they would kiss, or just hug, some nights one would wake up tangled in the other’s arms. This strange, but comfortable, arrangement went on for so long.

Then Patty. Loud, sparkling, whirlwind, smart, brave Patty. Awkward silences unexplainable to anyone, weird eye-conversations that caused the usually brazen woman to shift in her seat.

A few months passed with Patty feeling like the fourth wheel, the awkward companion; Kevin, had he been more connected, would have felt the same.

Realisation hit Patty one day, suddenly, in the same manner of the actresses in the crappy RomComs Holtzmann loved. There’s no such thing as a ‘fourth wheel’. Any vehicle works better with an even number of wheels. The Ecto-1 wouldn’t run with just three wheels, and it sure as hell didn’t leave the garage with just three passengers.

She’d been sat in her bedroom, browsing over the Ley Lines book, again. When it clicked. The girls had gotten too rowdy, and if Patty sat through another run of ‘Bridget Jones’ she was going to scream. The sun had gone down long before the thought had hit, but once it did it was unshakable. She had to tell them, now. Or, do something.

“Look, I know y’all are da-” bursting into the room, full of piss and vinegar, ready to confront it all, the bravest of the group faltered at the sight of so many adorable, confused, sleepy faces, “Okay, youse gonna wake up first. I can wait.”

Within seconds, Holtzmann was wide-eyed, grinning at Patty, while the other two took the time to wipe drool from their chins and contemplate the hour.

 

“Mn? So, Patty, wha-” Abby stopped, blinked, straightened her glasses and looked properly at her companion, “You look all… flustered. What happened?” 

“I know y’all are dating,” Patty rushed out, tweaking at her rings and stuttering, “Like, all three of you. It’s cool. I get it. You don’t have to hide it at all. I mean, it’s cute, you’re all there for each other an’ you seem to have it all together, right? I was just hoping that like maybe one day you would wanna - don’t think I’m tryna impose - include me in all of this?”

“Patty, we aren’t dating!” Erin yelped, turning beet red, “I mean, I-I like Kevin!”

The look that the three remaining women gave Erin stoppered her mouth without another protest. A slight ‘harumph’, but no more.

“I wouldn’t call it dating - we don’t wanna scare Tiny Bowtie - but if you really wanna?” Holtzmann stood, stretching and clicking every bone, “You know I’ve been interested in you ever since you put on those coveralls,” Stalking over to Patty, the blonde slid into her lap and nuzzled into her neck, “Welcome to the club.”


End file.
